


It's Aries Season

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [2]
Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel), Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Annoyance, Aries Season, Drabble, Elissa is an Aries, F/F, Funny, Medusa just can't even right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: What happens when an Aries annoys her gorgon lover? Madness happens, pure unhinged madness.





	It's Aries Season

**Author's Note:**

> Little headcanon I had that Elissa, my MC in Astoria, is the living definition of a full-blooded Aries. So she decides to annoy Medusa completely.

Medusa could hardly believe her eyes right now. Every single cabinet in the kitchen was wide open!

"ELISSA!" The gorgon hollered, turning to glare right at her mortal girlfriend viciously when the other woman walked in. Her nostrils flared suddenly, grey eyes staring hard.

"What? It's more open this way." Elissa replied, smiling.

Medusa sighed quietly and pinched her brow, she could almost feel a headache coming up... And it was not pleasant.

"Close. Them. Now!" Medusa grumbled, watching as the H.E.R.A. agent approached the fridge and then OPENED it, Medusa was horrified now as she watched Elissa open the oven, microwave, drawers, everything! Medusa could practically feel a blood vessel burst as she let out a growl, her eye twitching before she ran towards the mortal and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, shaking her violently.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"It's Aries Season." Elissa answered, grinning before a screech left her at the aggressive tickle-attack she received.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this funny little story involving these two! Let me know if you have any requests for Medusa and Elissa and I'll be happy to write them!


End file.
